The Boy Who Would Be King
by Substitute Deathberry
Summary: ...If you know, he wasn't kidnapped, raised on the Isle of the Lost as a Villain Kid for basically fifteenth years of his life. Now almost sixteen, Ben Gothel, 'suppose' son of Mother Gothel, is sent to Auradon with other Villain Kids to see if they can be good. Not really his scene, but more than willing to help out with the master plan to get Fairy Godmother's wand and take over.
1. Rotten to the Core

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ok so my first time writing for the Descendants fandom and hope you all enjoy this. Been looking up stuff and clicking around Descendants stuff for like a couple weeks and goodness I just love the music. And the costumes, the outfits are fabu. Now, I like a good AU or UA and felt the need for some villain Ben cause well...just cause!

So like blah blah, don't own, this belongs to Disney.

* * *

Like all fairy tales, this one begins with _'Once Upon A Time'..._

In a land far far away, there was a prince that finally had his happy ending with his beautiful queen. The wedding was grand, over 6000 were invited and the celebration lasted for over a week. But instead of a honeymoon, the prince saw it fit to give everyone a future chance in a happily ever after. By gathering all the kingdoms together, they had created the United States of Auradon. With it, there was a new era of supreme goodness and justice. Now, the newly crown king saw it fit to make sure there would be no threat to their peace.

To do this, he banished all villains, henchmen, minions and any one that follow the path of evil from their kingdoms. They would all be relocation onto an island know by all as the Isle of the Lost. Here the villains would live their days unable to escape the barrier place around the island. They would be without their magic, technology or even any modern conveniences. It was here that the king and his people thought they could do the least amount of damage.

But such things take time. After all, these are villains. They are nothing but sneaky, deceitful and are willing to do anything to gain success. It would take five years before all their former enemies would be trapped onto the Isle.

It was four years of the villain relocation that a tragic event would strike the king and queen of Auradon. Right when what should have been the grandest moment of their lives.

It was the birth of their first born son.

For five days, the kingdom was perfect. Everyone in celebrate the new heir, for the bright future he would bring them all.

But the moment wouldn't last forever.

Under the cover of darkness of the eve of the six day of celebration, a dark figure slipped into the castle. No one concerned that someone would dare attack the castle during this joyful occasion. Not when all villains were being hunted down. Who would dare enter of the heart of their enemy's home?

She dared and she would hunt down her greatness prize.

She would get sweet revenge and time would only show what the king's command has cost him.

The next day, the king and queen would enter their son's room only to find it empty.

Search parties were sent out to all four corners of the kingdom. Nothing was spare in the way money, time and resources in the search. Every soul in the kingdom was determine to find their prince no matter the cost. But the dayss turned into weeks and into months without no sign of the young prince.

Soon the king's savage rage at the lost of his son would be turned onto the villains. All remaining villains were quick to be capture. More drastic measures were taken to imprison them all. More brutal methods than before as the king wanted none of them alive in his kingdom.

While they found all the villains, there was no sign of the babe prince of Auradon.

Though, the one place they failed to look would be the one place were his son would grow and be raised...

...on the Isle Of the Lost.

 ** _Twenty Years since the formation of the Auradon..._**

Tapping the table, he watched the hands of the clock ever so slowly. Mother Gothel had only left about ten minutes ago so it would take about twelve until she was out-sight of their tower. That met he would only have minutes before he could mean up with the guys. Letting out a huff, Ben felt the need to strangle someone out of frustration.

But at least he could break something when he finally got out of the tower.

Mother Gothel might been one of the better parents on the Isle, but her stupid rules of him staying inside all the time was insane. 'The world outside isn't safe. There are people that are selfish, would do horrible things to you' was one of her favourite sayings.

Did she even remember where they lived? All his friends were selfish and would steal the shirt off his back.

Actually, Jay did do that once.

Why couldn't he go outside? It was a horrible place and he doubt there would be any place worst.

And it wasn't like he was a little kid anymore. He could take care of himself and could make his own choices. Like his hair for one. Evil, he could remember how she freak out when his hair was cut on his first day of school. Like he was going to keep it so long it could trail on the ground forever. Beside, it was another student that did it, not his fault.

Thankful he could keep it short now.

 _Ok, that's enough of the brooding._

Ben waited enough time. Mother was gone long enough to do her errands and meetings for the day, he was virturally free.

Grabbing his patch up jacket and newsboy hat, he flew out the door and started to run down the street. Pushing his way through the crowds, he leap over boxes, bags and people laying on the ground. There shouts, cries of telling him to watch where he was going. All Ben could do was laugh, stick his tongue out with a finger at them.

There was only one rule on the Isle and that was it was everyone for themselves. Even deep down, he knew he couldn't really count on those he could call his friends. That's cause they would turn their back to him if it best serve them. He would do the same for sure and that was the way life was.

One needed to watch out for their own back.

Which he should have done as someone grabbed right on to his collar. Ben let out a yelp as he was pull back into one of the dark alley of the Isle and slammed into a wall. With a whine of pain from hitting his head, Ben looked up to see two familiar faces. A feeling of dread overcame his mind.

"Hey Freddie...CJ...What's up?"

"We could say the same thing, you weasel," hissed Freddie Facilier, the daughter of Doctor Facilier.

"Image my surprise when talking about our date last Saturday with Claudine. She told me that she had seen you the night before going up Freddie's gangplank," sneered CJ Hook, the youngest daughter of Captain Hook.

Ben curse under his breath. Stupid Claudine couldn't keep her trap shut. Why couldn't she just blackmail him like everyone else!?

"What do you have to say for yourself, you strumpet!"

He should have listen Carlos when he said it was stupid to two-time on these girls. It would been less painful if it was Maddy or the Tremaine twins. They didn't know how to throw a punch. But what could he say, he like girls with a tad a spunk.

And now this was going to cost him his teeth.

What he needed was an escape plan, now.

"Ladies, ladies, you should take it as a compliment," he said, "I couldn't de-"

Lucky he saw CJ's fist coming before it hit his face.

"What you need to do is stand still and take your whooping, boy," said Freddie, throwing a trash can lid.

Ben shouted as he took to dodging around with the two. They threw anything they gotten their hands on to as he moved through the alley. Some did hit right on, in the middle of his back hard enough for him to hiss in pain. Than there was the book that got him in the face, around his eye. That one really sting. Totally deserve it, but he rather not have a lot of buries. That would need a lot of explaining to Mother of how he got them.

With a dead end coming up, he needed to make an exit. With the use of some trash cans and boxes, he leap up and used them as stepping stones to reach the fire escape. Ben pulled himself up and knocked over the stacks so no one could follow him. With a moment of rest, he smirk down at the raging females below him.

"Rapscallion!"

"Face us, you two-timing bastard!"

With a wave of his hat and laugh, Ben bow, "I'm afraid I must make my leave, ladies," he said before tresuming climbing up the fire escape. Their shouts and screams faded from hearing range the further he got away. Good, didn't need to hear all the insults and threats right now. He could deal with it tomorrow for sure.

Or maybe he could just hide out until it all blows over.

With the little detour taken care of, Ben slid down a drainpipe and took to cutting through the many warehouse markets that line the Isle. He was late and had no more time to waste. So what if he stepped on a few vender's stuff and kicked over a few fruit baskets. What's with a few more people upset with him?

Essentially, a normal day

With a turn of the corner, he spotted familiar tags that litter the walls. Fresh paint smell in the air as he stared at spray dark horn figure that seem to rise from the green fire background. There in bright green paint spelled out 'Long Live Evil!' so loud and proud. There was only one person that had that artistic flare and could be related to that tag.

"You're late again."

It was quick to put on his playboy smile as he turned to face Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. She was basically one of the few girls that hadn't fallen for his charm yet. Not to mention someone's wrath he didn't want to face.

Nor her mothers as well.

"I like to make an entrance, what can I say?" he said.

He merely strolled right over to her and the others of their group as he lean in and gave an eye brow, "Missed me that much?"

"In your nightmares, Prince Charming," Mal groaned.

"Not if you're in them."

Rolling her eyes, Mal shove her hand into his face. With enough force, Ben was sent falling backwards and landed on his ass in a large mud puddle.

That merely caused everyone to laugh at he struggle to get out of the mess. Nothing new, but Ben would still try to woo Mal. Maybe he had a death wish? Maybe cause he basically lived in a tower for ten years before Mother Gothel allowed him to go to Dragon Hall and mingle with the other kids.

Still didn't stop Mother from saying he should stay in the tower when not at school. He was going to be sixteenth in a month, he should go out with his friends.

"Ooooo, Benny Bear, did you get into trouble again," cooed another voice, "Look at your handsome face."

Ben found his face in the hands of Evie, the daughter of the Evil Queen, as she look over his new throbbing black eye. Given her obsession with looks, she tends to worry about how she looked and those around her. After all, she couldn't have someone looking better than herself if they were a girl. But they had a strange relationship. Maybe cause Mother taught Selfishness 101 and Evie was her best student.

And shouldn't her best student look out for her own son.

Maybe that is why she never agree to go out with him? Didn't want to risk Mother's wrath.

Ben took up soaking up the attention of a lovely lady while he spotted the boys in the background. Jay, the son of Jafar and Carlos De Vil, the son of Cruella De Vil seem to fight over something again. Maybe something Carlos found and now Jay wanted it. All the same really, nothing new and no doubt nothing would change things between the two.

"Ah, my darling princess of darkness," Ben said sweetly, leaning into Evie's touch, "Why hadn't you agree to my proposal? To run away from this place. We could live happily away in the forest, just the two of us."

Evie giggle while Mal looked like she was going to gag. The boys took a pause from their fighting to basically act like they were sick from the sight of the romance and were dying from it.

"Only if you somehow get a crown and a kingdom," Evie said, pushing Ben back into mud.

"Too cruel! All of you!"

"And this is news to you," laugh Mal before motion for everyone to follow her. They did, without waiting for Ben to get up. Pouting, Ben struggle to get his ass up. Shouldn't be surprise, not at all.

"Wait for me!"

They didn't. They kept on walking on as he finally gotten up and started to run after them. Each step, he could feel the squish of the mud that gotten into his shoes and on to this socks. Same with his pants, through his underwear. The coldness against his bare skin was annoying. But it was mud and should dry up fast enough. The others weren't far along so Ben easily caught up with them. Now they could continue whatever mischief and evil deeds were needed to be done for day.

At least until Maleficent shown up with her goons.

Ben could feel his nerves heat up as she wouldn't just randomly show up like this. Maleficent was basically the ruler of the Isle of the Lost, what she said was how things were going to go. Ben had a feeling the only reason he went to school was cause of Maleficent. He always gotten a cold shiver down his spin whenever she looked his way.

Like right now, how she just glance over all of them. It was a look of a predator about to choose her prey.

"Hi Mom," sighed Mal.

"Ahhhh, stealing candy?"

"It was from a baby," she said, waving proudly the lolly she ripped from some little kid's hand.

"That's my nasty little girl," cooed Maleficent, pinching her daughter's cheek before taking the candy back, "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Ahhhh Mom..."

"It's the deeds, Mal, that makes the difference between mean and truly evil."

Ben tried to keep from rolling his eyes of the sight of mother and daughter villainy bonding. Majority cause if the witch saw his disrespect, he might not be around the next day...or tonight.

"Oh! There's news!"

His ears perk up a bit as Maleficent waved her staff at them all, "You have all been chosen to go to a different school..."

 _Huh?_

"...In Auradon."

 _ **Oh hell no!**_


	2. Mother Knows Best

_**Disclaimer:**_ Thanks to everyone that read the first chapter! It seems that everyone is wondering how on Earth the VKs are going to be getting to Auradon if Ben isn't there. Well, I hope this chapter will solve that question and hope you guys will enjoy this latest chapter.

Do not own anything, all belongs to Disney

* * *

Standing in the middle of Maleficent's main base of operation, Ben didn't know who to be more scared of. The most evil person on the island or his mother as he could feel her eyes on his back. No, focus on why they were here and what was in for him. It wasn't as if Mother was the only parent as everyone else was here. Might had been one of the things Mother had to do today. Basically deciding if they were going to send them all away or not.

All to get a magic wand. From the Fairy Godmother. In the middle of Auradon.

 _She cannot be serious?_

"Easy peasy!"

 _Yes, yes she is._

"What's in it for us" asked Mal, arms cross and in front of the group as she took charge like she did with everything.

"Matching thrones, hers-and-hers crowns," said Maleficent, with dismissive wave of her hand.

"Um...I think she means for all of us." said Carlos.

Well, like that matter for the evil enchantress as she ignored them in favor of her own flesh and blood. Surprising? No, not at all. Ben merely rolled his eyes as he was force to watch this. Would be simple enough to leave, but that would be disrespectful and he rather was attach to living.

"Do you enjoy watching the innocent suffer?"

"Well, yeah," said Mal, "I mean, who doesn't-"

Maleficent grin as she stood up and took command of the room, "Than you will see that and so much more if you get me that wand," she purred, "With it and my sceptre, the forces of good and evil shall bend to my will!"

"Our will," pointed out Mal.

"Our will, our will," sighed Maleficent with a wave of her hand, before leaning down to her daughter. Ben could feel the force of her sealed away magic, her eyes glow with the glee of her evil plan, "You don't and you're grounded for life."

And than there was the staring contest of power. Ben sighed before he walked over to the table Mother had taken to sitting at. She so didn't look please at all. Maybe with him? With the whole plan? With something and he couldn't read her mind. Without a word, he took his spot next to her like the dutiful son he was suppose to be.

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos from me," said Cruella, rubbing the boy's head like a puppy.

"Really?" he said, perking up. After all, it might be the sign that his mom actually care.

"Yes! Who else would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Maybe a new school won't be so bad..."

"Oh Carlos, did you forget they have dogs in Auradon?"

"Not going! Not going at all!"

Jafar shook his head and place a hand on his own son's shoulder, "I cannot allow Jay to go either," he declared, "I need him to stock the shelves in my store."

And by stock, he really means steal everyone's else stuff to sell back to them. Plainly shown as Jay pulled out all the loot he already stolen this morning alone. Ben had to wonder where the guy was able to keep it all.

"And you cannot image allowing Ben to go there either!" shouted Mother Gothel, placing her hand over his.

"Mother..."

"You do not know the dangers over there. What they will do with him in anyway to make him...their version of good. Better be safe and keep him the tower."

"Mother, not the tower."

She looked at him and he could see the pain, the emotional turmoil she had to be going through. "Do you just want to leave your mother like that?" she asked, placing her hands on the side of his face.

"No, but-"

"After all, all I did was raise you, nurse you, took care of you, my little flower" she said. Ben could feel the guilt beginning to form in his gut.

"Is this how you treat your mother? Toss her aside and let her rot alone after everything she has done for you."

"Mother, it isn't like that," he said, trying to sooth her. He pulled her hands off of his face, holding them firm inside his own, "You know I wouldn't leave you alone."

"Not to mention how will you survive? Look at you!" she said, tearing her hands away, "You are sloppy, not to mention ditzy with your daydreaming, clumsy, they will eat-"

"Villain! Enough!"

Never he thought he would be thankful for Mal's mom screechy voice. Didn't want Mother to continue listing all his faults in front of everyone, in front of their friends.

"What's wrong with you all?" screech Maleficent, storming her way around the centre of the room, "For 20 years we've been trapped without a way off. For 20 years, we have crave and plotted our revenge from those that robbed it from us..."

She smirk before resting her hands on to Mal's shoulder. There was a look of proud mother before she spoke again, "Now, we can get revenge on all those goodie two-shoes. All those that saw it fit to put us away as yesterday trash will pay. We shall destroy them all! All those Snow Whites, Aladdins, Rapunzels, stupid dogs and Sleeping Beauties that stood in our way!"

Those were words the elder villains needed to hear. Ben saw the grin spread across Mother Gothe face. The idea of revenges was always a good motivation to get everyone off their feet and into action. Man, he heard of the tales of Mal and Evie when the former didn't get invited to the other's birthday party.

Of course, what six year old controls their guest list? He wasn't invited either and he didn't spend years hating her for it. But again, he didn't have his own birthday party until his eleventh's so he was special like that.

With new found energy, the villains started to gather up everything that they would need. They would need every trick they had if they were going to get Fairy Godmother's wand. With the handing over the Magic Mirror and Maleficent's spell book, it showed how important this all was.

Man, what idiot would think it would be a great idea to invited their villains' kids to come to their front door?

* * *

"I don't like this."

Belle couldn't help but sigh as Adam had started to repeat himself once more. Putting her book down, she stroll over to his side. He had taken to standing in front of the window in the sitting room and looking out at their grand front entrance. There were the servants tending to the yard and their limo was in the drive way, many suitcases filling the truck.

But he was not complaining about what was going out in their own yard, it was more of what they were about to do.

"You promise him, Adam," she said, "You said he was to take your place one day. That entering his first year of Auradon Prep was one of the largest steps to being king."

"I know, but-"

"And you said if he wanted, he could create his first official proclamation.."

"Yes, I did bu-"

"And he did ask if it could be anything, that you wouldn't overrule him no matter what?"

"I didn't think he would ask for the children of our enemies to come over to play!?" roared Adam.

Belle didn't move from her spot, used to her husband's temper, "It isn't like that. It's to give them a chance to be good."

"He doesn't know what they've done, what horrible unbelievable crimes they have committed," urged Adam, "We cannot allow them here."

Not saying much, Belle took his hands into her own, held them tight and feeling the warmth that was in them. So many years had past since than, but the pain was always fresh in their hearts. Didn't he know how painful it was for her to see her friends and their children, ones that were the same age as their Ben. That their boy would have been king this year, all the birthdays, holidays they had without him.

"I think he does but knows that everyone deserves a chance," she said, "What crimes has their children done? We cannot hold them to the same hate we do their parents...I have done the same with you."

"...You're right."

"I know."

"Mama! Papa!"

"And there's the future little king now," said Adam. He turned around and smiled down at his queen while offering his arm to her, "Shall we?"

Belle smiled as she looped her arms with his own. The two rulers of Auradon headed to where all the noises was coming from. While they did have Ben taken from them, they were bless soon with another bright, wonderful boy.

"Where are you!?"

"No need to yell, Marcus," scowled Belle, "We're right here."

A young teenage boy of thirteen stood in the middle of the main entrance way of their castle home. At the sight of the boy, the foul mood the king had disappeared at the sight of his son's large smile. While his son had many of his physical traits, Prince Marcus Florian had his mother's doe brown eyes. The excitement for the day was clear as day held within them.

"Its everything ready, Mama," he asked.

Belle nodded her head before walking up to him. She started to adjust his collar, "Yes, don't worry about it," she said, "We have everything set up. What I need you is enjoy the day. It's your first day of Auradon Prep."

"But it's my idea and everything has to go right," said Marcus, avoiding Belle's attempts to fix his appearance, "What if they don't like it here? What about the other students? What if-"

"Enough of the what ifs," laughed Adam at his son's nervousness, "You're to be king one day and you need to stand by your decisions. Have faith in yourself. You were able to convince me to give these children a chance, you should be able to do the same at school."

"Beside, your friends are going to be with you at the welcoming celebration," reminded Belle.

That earn a frown from Marcus, "They aren't my friends, they're your friend's kids..." he mumbled.

The king and queen exchange a look between themselves as this wasn't news to them. It wasn't if they locked him up for his whole life. They had taken more serious security measures since their eldest son's disappearance. Hired more guards, built a high class security system and they hired tutors for Marcus. This would be the first time he would be away from home without them, to go school with other children. The only children he hung around with were their friends' children. So, he hadn't a chance to make his own friends.

Placing a gentle kiss on his head, Belle smiled down at him, "You will make friends and have so much fun," she said, "Now, aren't you forgetting something?"

"Awwwww Mama, pl-"

"Monsieur Marcus!"

A young lady in yellow maid outfit came zipping down the stairs, waving a pair of thick frames glasses in hand. At the sight of the servant, the young prince moaned while the king and queen laugh. It was always a chore to get Marcus to wear his glasses. He took to hiding them every to not have them.

"Merci, Lulu," said Belle, taking them and took to placing them on Marcus, "So much better."

"Mama, I look like a dork with these," Marcus pleaded, fiddling with the large frames.

"You need them to see," said Belle, "Now, get going. Chip cannot wait for you forever before he goes and picks up Auradon Prep's newest student."

That was all that needed to be said as Marcus smiled once more before giving his good bye kisses and hugs. With him flying out the door, Adam and Belle stood there, waving good-bye to their boy.

"I swear if any harm falls on a single hair on his head, I'll rip their heads off."

"You say that every time."

"No less true."

* * *

 ** _Oh my Evil!_**

Ben blinked at the sight of the limo they had sent to get them. It was so...so new! He didn't think it was possible to get something that clean or to shine in the sun like that. Huffing his bag on his shoulder, the whole weight of everything started to get to him.

He was going to be leaving, leaving the only home he ever knew to go to some place he didn't have a clue would be like. For all his words, his cocky attitude, Ben didn't know if he could do this. He was going to screw this up for everyone.

"Oh Benny!"

Hearing Mother's call, Ben turned around and walked back to her. Tears in her eyes as she dabbed them away before she took to adjusting his nice clean clothes. It was nice that she still cared about them even though he would be leaving her alone for who knows how long.

"Now, remember don't trust those kids over in Auradon. They will say nothing but lies to turn you against your lovely mother."

"Yes, Mother."

"And don't forget to watch yourself. You get so distracted and I won't be there to keep track of you."

"Yeah, Mother."

"And do try to not get in the way, Benny," said Mother while tapping his head, "You aren't the smartest or the strongest of the lot. Just listen to others and do what they say, ok?"

"...yes, Mother."

"Oh don't be like that," she said, pouting and pulling him into a hug, "You know I only tell you this because I love you."

Feeling her warmth, Ben found himself nodding, "I know, Mother. I love you more."

"And I love you most of all," she said, kissing the top of his head, "Now, sing Mother our little song."

"...In public?" asked Ben, pulling away from Mother Gothel's arms.

"You going to denied me this one thing before you leave? For who knows how long?"

Ben shook his head, "No, but-"

"Than sing, my little flower."

It was only one song and it would make her happy. Sighing, Ben became to sing the familiar lullaby that she would sing when he was younger.

 _Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the Fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine_

"Ahhh there we go," said Mother, "Now, go and try to get me off this horrible island."

Ben nodded his head as he turned and headed into the limo with everyone else. Well, more like shoved as Jay pushed his way inside and Carlos followed behind. Shaking his head, he took a seat near the door. When it shut behind him, Ben could hear the voices and shouts of everyone around them as the limo drove away. Sighing, he fell deep into the softness of the limo. This was so new, so nice, too nice for the Isle.

Looking around the car like everyone else, their eyes fell on the bright colors items in the jars.

Was this food!?

Exchanging looks with both Carlos and Jay, the three of them dove into the sash. Each of them trying to get their share of whatever this stuff was.

And shoving a bunch of colorful small round items down into his month, Ben realized he wanted more.

Maybe Auradon wouldn't be a bad place.


	3. What's This?

**Disclaimer:** Thanks for all the reviews and glad you are all enjoying it so far. Hope you are all ok with some OCs after all, they are needed for the story ^^ Seriously don't think Bella and her prince would not have another kid after all.

So, don't own cause it all belongs to Disney.

* * *

Auradon is...so bright.

Staring out the window, Ben couldn't believe that the trees could that green. Maybe that was cause this wasn't the Isle. A place where everything was all dark, gloom and death. The blue sky, white clouds and seeing the sun without a haze was all new. Maybe cause of the barrier that they got such crappy weather?

"Ooooo, something coming up," said, Evie, shuffling her seat while looking out the window.

Ben found his face crush against the glass and both Carlos and Jay's bodies squished against him.

"Get your face out of my way!"

"I was here first!"

"Guys let me see!"

"Not before me!"

Elbowing Jay in the face to get him out of his way, Ben finally could see what was going on outside.

Driving up a paved driveway, the sight of the large castle was in front of them. There wasn't anything like that on the island. It was so new, so together and not in ruins.

There was even this large blue sign. Words were in gold that seem to gleam in the sun.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep...Goodness doesn't get any better..." Ben read out loud, nose pressed against the glass.

"Full of themselves, aren't they?" laugh Jay.

There was even a lot of other kids around the grounds, waving flags and hands in the air. He could even see a bunch of kids in matching outfits playing instruments to welcome them. Which pretty much brought Jay's point to home. Were they that happy to have them come to their school? Doubt it.

"Final stop coming up, kiddies," said the driver, looking back from the front seat. Hard to tell he was even looking at them with those sunglasses, "Time to get yourselves together and meet your public."

Turning back into his seat, Ben let out a huff. Did they have to leave the car? Couldn't they just turn around and head back to the island. Most likely not, so might as well follow everyone lead and get his stuff together. Well...not the girls as Evie refresh her make up and Mal seem more focus on her 'plotting'.

But Jay and Carlos had the right idea in raiding the limo of all the goodies. They were grabbing the sweet stuff, blankets, and all sorts of things that were inside. Ben had to grab the sweets that he liked. He push and shove the guys away from him so he could stuff his pockets full.

"Get out of my face!"

"Give it to me!"

"I saw this first!"

A true bonding moment between friends.

The door gave away and Ben found himself falling onto the driveway from the force of the guys's fighting. Before he could even get up, Carlos was on top of him while Jay pressed them both into the ground.

Ben hissed in pain as he tried to get the smaller boy off of him.

"Get off me you jerks!"

"Not until Carlos give me this!"

"You got everything else! Why!?"

"Cause you want it!"

"I'm going to make you two pa-"

"Guys, guys," hissed Mal, kicking Ben in his side, "We got an audience."

Looking back, he could see all the preppy princes and princesses stare at them. There was even an older woman in some kind of pale blue dress with a red bow that had a stressful smile on her face. Oooooh, she didn't look happy to see them at all. The boys took to shuffling themselves around, Ben pushed Carlos off as they both got on to their feet.

Adjusting his jacket and hat, Ben put on a charming smile as he looked at the crowd. Might all be preppies with their bright colors, clean looks. At least the female population was looking fine. Might not be boring around here. He could totally appreciative a lovely lady when they were in front of him.

Not the only one as Jay walked over to one of the girls that was the woman, a playful smile on his own face, "Hey, I'm Jay."

The girl's smile strained as she looked around for some kind of help. Well, Jay did always come off strong but that always work back home. The lady in blue laugh as she took to moving forward while Jay join the rest of them.

"Ah ha, Welcome to Auradon Prep," she said, "I'm the Fairy Godmother, headmistress here."

 _Whoa, talk about luck!_

"As in, Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo?" asked Mal.

"Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it," said Fairy Godmother with one of those sparkly fake grins. He had seen better ones on Uma's pet eels.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile," said Mal, totally buttering the fairy up.

And with that smile softening, it was working. Seriously? Did she believe Mal? That coming here would that they would play right into their hands and want to be nothing but goodies two shoes?

"Well, that was such a long time ago," laugh Fairy Godmother, "As I always say 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future,' ha ha ha."

Oh Evil, she had to do the hand gestures with that. Ben kept on smiling as he felt the need to gag and roll his eyes. This was way to sweet. Seems this whole introduction wasn't over as some little kid set in. He was in a dark blue suit with a tie and these dorky glasses but he had a smile that seem more natural.

"Um hi!" he said, his eyes keep shifting to the crumbled up paper in his hands, "Its so good to meet you all, I'm Marcus-"

"That's Prince Marcus," said an older dark skin teen with a blue and white letterman jacket, a big blue 'A' stitched on. He appeared more about their age as he stood closer to the younger teen as some kind of bodyguard.

"Oooooh, prince," giggle Evie with glee. She walked closer, twirling a bit of hair in her fingers, "My mom's a queen so that kind of makes me a princess."

"Heheheh, you cannot be serious," giggled the girl Jay had flirted came up. She stood next to this Marucs kid in a similar protective matter, "The evil queen holds no royal status here so neither do you."

Oooooo, the girl wasn't as sweet as she looked. Evie shrink back and Ben found himself glaring for a moment at the girl. She didn't need to put it like that.

The kid sighed while he adjusted his glasses, "Um...These are Aziz and Audrey-"

"Princess, Princess Audrey," the girl said with that strain smile, "And Prince Aziz."

What's with them adding on their titles? It wasn't like they were going to be impress that they were princesses and princes. The only one who would care would basically Evie. That was only cause her mum wanted her to marry one.

"So, I'm going to leave you in their care," said Fairy Godmother, motioning to their 'lovely' welcoming team, "I shall see you all tomorrow for your first day of classes. Have fun and do remember we have a curfew here and you all know how I feel about those. Byes!"

With a wave of her hand, Fairy Godmother left them. The five kids of their greatest foes with three children of their royal families. No one seem to be worry as the crowds around them took to slipping away to do their own thing. The only thing was that limo driver took to standing behind the young prince. Now, he really looked like a bodyguard.

"Ummm," mumble Marcus, looking at his paper, "It's wonderful to finally eat-meet you all. This is a grand day that our two worlds will come together and we can heel..heal the wounds created in the past."

"Or the day you show us where the bathroom is," said Mal, smirking while the villain kids laugh. Even Ben could see how nervous the kid was. Seriously, who thought it was a great idea to let him do all the talking? Was it cause he was a prince? Who was his parents away?

The poor kid didn't seem to take much of their laughing. He was biting of his lip, shifting on his legs while failing to make eye connect. He would last one minute on the island. But they weren't the ones trying to sound all important. Though, he at least had good backup with his fellow royal brats and that bodyguard.

"So, you know who were are, how about you guys?" Aziz, questioned them.

"Well, I thought you would all know about us already," said Mal.

"It's only proper manners," said Audrey, "I mean, they do teach you guys manners on the island right?"

She really pushing her luck with this attitude.

"Fine," said Mal, rolling her eyes before she started to point at them, "Evie, you know is Evil Queen's daughter...Carlos De Vil-"

"Cruella De Vil's son, right?" asked Marcus.

No one said anything as a few eyes rolled as Mal continue, "Jay, son of Jafar if you just have to know-"

Ben could see the Aziz looked uncomfortable with that information.

"Than here is Ben Go-"

"Ben!? One of you vil-"

"Aziz, stop that,"

"But Marc-"

"So!" Marcus said clapping his hands as a way to move the conversation along, "That must means you're Maleficent's daughter?"

"Mal."

"Nice to meet you all. So lets get this tour going," said Marcus, quickly walking with those two goodies students and his bodyguard on his heels.

Was there something wrong with him? Ben felt a bit of confusion as the five of them started to trail on after their tour guides. His mind couldn't help but feel a tug in his brain, that something was off. That he should question what the hell was going on. What was wrong with his name to cause such a fuss?

Lost inside of his own thoughts, Ben came back to the real world. Carlos screaming in his ear and trying to crawl over him in search of protection.

"What the?!" he shouted, trying to get him off. Didn't work as he ended up holding Carlos as a bribe.

"Oops sorry," said Marcus, clearly guilty more than his friends. They seem to find some kind of humor in Carlos' fear, "Um...that was a statue of my dad..."

Ben looked up through the mass of Carlos to stare up the huge statue of some kind of...beast...

 _Ooooooh!_

That explain how they were able to get off the island, why this kid was trying to take charge of their whole introduction of Auradon Prep. Prince Marcus was King Adam's kid, heir to the whole Auradon kingdom. Basically, the kid of the guy responsible for their parents' imprisonment.

"Um...Papa wanted his statue to show that anything is possible, that anyone can change so...this..." said Marcus, motioning to the newly reveal Beast statue.

Ben stared up at the copper figure and felt something familiar about it. Maybe cause of all those poster back home. They had all these old posters pasted on the walls with King Adam's face on them. Maybe cause of that. Everyone started to continue onward inside. Shaking his head, Ben dropped Carlos down on the ground.

"Freaky, huh?" ask Ben.

Carlos nodded before clapping his hands at the statue than staring at it again.

"Why did you do that?"

"The prince kid did it to change it, so maybe..."

Ben snorted, "So you think by doing this," he said, with a clap of his hands, "Can chang-"

"Look!"

Turn of his head, Ben watch as the statue of the Beast gave away to the human form right in front of their eyes. The glitter of the magic surround the statue was nothing he had seen before. Not until they cross that golden bridge from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon.

Now, Ben stared up to the face of King Adam. The man that thought it would be best that all the bad sort should be trap on an island.

And yet...there was something...familiar about him

"Bah, must be on a timer or something," said Ben, taking Carlos by the sleeve, "Come on, we got to catch up with everyone."

"Hey, no pulling!"

"You're too slow."

It didn't take them too long to catch up with everyone inside the large foyer. It was cover with wood, so new and clean, like everything else about this school. No doubt cause of all the royal money that was behind this place was real.

Ben, while dragging Carlos behind him to join the rest of the group. Didn't seem to miss much. Only one of those marching band idiot had join the goodies group with some kind of clipboard in hand. Though, the tour was coming to an end with the bodyguard whispering something into Prince Marcus's ear. There was disappointment written all over his face.

"Do I really have to, Chip?"

"Sorry kid, but you already are pushing it close."

"Fine..."

"Don't worry, Marc," said Aziz, patting his younger friend on the shoulder, "We can take things from here."

"Thanks," he said before he turned back to the group, "So, See you all later and if you need anything, please let me know."

With that, the prince and his bodyguard left the five villain kids with a princess, a prince and an...

"Hi, I'm Doug, Dopey's son."

 _Ah, a dwarf dork._

"You know like, Sleepy, Doc, Bashful..."

Watching Evie was always fun as she took to making eye contact with the band dork and he just fell hook, line and sinker. The look on his face was the same as any fool that fallen under Evie's charm. She continue to smile as she walked up to him, "Hi, I'm Evie, Evil Queen's daughter."

"Hiiiiii."

The poor guy would still no doubt be under her spell if not Aziz slapping him in the back of the head, "Come back to reality."

"Oh right...um..." said Doug, looking at his clipboard, "So, you will start classes tomorrow. So I took time to sign you all for some like History of Woodmen and Pirates, Chemistry and Remedial Goodness 101..."

"New class?" asked Jay.

"Well..."

"So, Audrey here will be showing you ladies where your dorm room is so you can get settle," said Aziz, pushing the protesting princess to Evie and Mal, "Doug and I will handle you fellas with yours. So come on."

Sending a look of sympathy to the girls, Ben merely shrug his shoulders. Nothing he could as he followed on after his guides to the dorm room. At least he didn't have to deal with a petty princess.

Now, lets see if she will escape without a scratch...

"Five bucks, Mal and Evie eat her alive."

"Sucker bet."


End file.
